princess_connectfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Courtesy of the reddit community and the members of the Facebook group. Game and Basics I can't get past the Cygames logo! Princess Connect isn't suppose to run on emulators/rooted devices so if you're getting stuck, your device is being caught by their detector. * If you're on an emulator, turn off root on settings. The game will not run on rooted systems. * If that doesn't fix it, try using an older version of Nox 6.0.1.1 * If that doesn't fix it, try using Dimbreath's Backup What do I reroll for? Is this a good reroll? * Guide sites such as Appmedia/Gamewith have uploaded their own tier lists * appmedia.jp Tier list * gamewith.jp Tier list * You can reroll for any character you like. There are plenty of strong 1 ~ 2-star characters that can fill your team * Ideally, you'd want to reroll for a combination of Makoto Muimi or Neneka (Atleast 2 Out of 3, All if possible) * How do I actually reroll? See Rerolling Guide. Is This P2W? What are the advantages of spending real money? Not Really. Compared to other Gacha Game, Most of Characters in this game can be farmed via Hard Mode,Dungeon Coin,Battle/Princess Arena Coin. Clan Coin are debatable since It's only way to obtained is via Clan Battle which is only around one week per month. The main benefit of spending real money in this game is that you can farming stuffs faster compared to those who didn't spent the money since there are premium subscript things like Extra Daily Attempt for Exploration Quest or x2 Drop in Dungeon. Otherwise it's fine if you don't want to spend your money and just playing by you own pace, not rushing things or playing competitive stuffs (Like both Arenas and Clan Battle). Gameplay My characters do not level up anymore? Did they hit cap? Your characters are capped by your hero level. Once your hero level goes up, they can then gain exp again. If you'd like to not waste potential exp points, grind other characters in the meantime. I cannot upgrade my character's skills anymore! * The skills are capped with the character level. Once they level up, you can upgrade again. * Check if you have enough mana. Upgrading skills require a certain amount of it. What are the ways to recover stamina? * You recover 1 stamina every 6 minutes. *You can generate stamina passively on your guild house up to a max that's based on your player level. *There are two dailies that reward 100 stamina based on when you login. *Leveling up refills your stamina completely. *Refilling with gems. You can do this only 40 times per day. Advanced Any farming tips? * * * What are the criteria for choosing who to bloom first? As the Secret Stone are really scarce resource for F2P players, the Priority for Blooming should be depend on what you need in your comp right now, like if you lack of Tank then you should focus on Tank Units and such. Below is the Guide for Priority Characters to Blooming first in case you aren't in any urgent need of certain role. * Princess Festival Character such as Christina Muimi or Neneka * Strong Limited Character that benefit from more Stars like Summer Makoto Summer Kyaru * Core Characters (Main Tank/Healer/DPS Unit) like Nozomi Yukari Makoto